Taiki Dokuro
Taiki Dokuro (ドクロ大樹'', Dokuro Taiki'') is a Genin from Konoha. He is a member of the 14th team as well as a part of the small Dokuro Clan. Background Taiki was born two years after the attack of the Kyuubi as the first and only child of Ai Dokuro. Despite never experiencing the lost of a loved one his life was not a easy one to deal with. Since the day he could walk his mother trained him from dawn to sunset in order to have a strong and talented son. Because of that their relationship was rather distant and that was just one of the reasons Taiki grow into a quite silent and shy boy who seldom dared to question his mother's actions and just tried to follow her orders. Nonetheless he admires his mother's strong will and wishes to become just as strong as her. As a child of the Dokuro Clan Taiki lived close to his relatives. Aside from his mother, who has a complicated relationship to the other members, most of the time he had contact with her fourteen years younger brother Shiro, who was just two years older than Taiki himself. Ai's and Shiro's parents died during the Kyuubi attack, so that she cared for him as well. It felt like out of the blue when Shiro began to mistreat his nephew and soon afterward left in order to live with some other members of the family but still trying to be friendly with his sister. Although it helped the siblings' relationship Taiki still was treated like some non-existing being by his uncle without understanding why and being too shy to ask or defend himself. Taiki started attending the academy in a normal age but due to his mother's efforts he skipped two whole years and so was becoming a part of Tomoyo-sensei's, his new academy teacher, class. Being utterly shy and not speaking much no one really realized that Taiki was there or that he was two years younger than the rest of his class so that most people assumed that he was just short for his age. During physical tests and trainings Taiki showed a rather mediocre or bad performance. That was the reason for some more training from his mother's side which helped Taiki to accomplish some mediocre results at least. Despite these disadvantages he pretty much scored in strategy tests and in the handing of traps and some weapons. Still, the boy was still nervous and unsure about himself. His case was not helped by the fact that Shiro visited the same class as him, though during that time he never talked to the boy and was known as a polite and kind boy. Taiki graduated at the age of 10 and became a member of Team 14 under the lead of Yoshio Hiroto. Personality Taiki is a shy and sometimes stuttering boy who looks like he is about cry at every second. Aside from that he is a kind and polite boy who apologizes a lot if he thinks someone is angry at him in order to avoid fights and other problems. Despite seeming rather weak willed Taiki is quite a clever boy who always tries to do the best possible if his complexes do not get the better parts of him. This boy tries everything to pleases his mother's wishes and thinks only in the highest regards of her. Nevertheless Taiki really wishes that the relationship between him and her improves, but he does not know how and so reminds silent about this dream and the doubts about becoming a real ninja at all. During the time with his team Taiki starts to open up. Most of the time he is rather oblivious to his team's more adult comments, but nonetheless cares about Kouki and Yoshiko and their master. He thínks of Kouki like an older yet childish brother who is always smiling, something Taiki really likes about him. As for Yoshiko, in the beginning he is a bit afraid of her, knowing of her notorious fame, but later on sees her, like Kouki, as an older sibling who tries to protect him. Between Part I and Part II Taiki changed quite a lot. He mostly stopped his stuttering and copied some of Kouki's and Yoshiko's (bad) habits and characteristics, while still being a bit oblivious to some remarks of his older teammates. His relationship with his teammates changes a bit. Whereas he starts to get along with his mother. Appearance Part I: Taiki has short white hair and light blue eyes. He looks like a normal ten year old, however most people think that he is to short for his age, because of his older teammates. That is why many adults and teen girls think of him as cute little boy and just want to hug him – he is not against it but does not feel good with so much hugging either. Especially if older women try pat his head. He wears a simple blue-colored hooded-jacket which is far to big for him, so that he has to roll up its arms when he wishes to use his hands. Under it is a greenish T-Shirt which can be seen near his neck. He wears black knee-short pants and the typical ninja shoes in a blue color schema. His head protector rests around his neck. Sometimes he tries to put it on his head. Part II: Taiki is still the shortest member of his team, but changed greatly during the past three years. His hair is now a bit longer and tousled. He gave up on the hooded-jacket and is now wearing a a blue sleeveless shirt while his head protector is still hanging around his neck whereas a light blue scarf is now coming out of it under it. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Part I Graduation and meeting with Team 14 Taiki was first seen during the graduation test of the academy. He was waiting for his teacher Tomoya to arrive and test his skills. However, she never appeared. Instead Anko, who was bored by it, helped out, explaining that Tomoya was pregnant and so could not come to test her students at all. Despite the fact that Taiki should just try to make a clone Anko told him to try something else. She bond him to a chair so that he should try to free himself. However, the nervous Taiki could not do a thing and thought to have failed as suddenly Yoshiko and Ibiki appeared. Yoshiko had transformed first into Taiki, then and now Kouki, and wanted to show her ersatz-teacher that Taiki did really look this way. Because of that the boy learned of the real test which he mastered in splendid way so he could in fact graduate from the academy. Later on he met with his team – Team 14. His classmates Yoshiko and Kouki were part of it under the Jonin Yoshio Hiroto. He told them to meet him the next day again after explaining a few things to them. Trying to plan something the three Genin promised each other to come an hour earlier than told by their master. When meeting each other the next day the team hardly came into the plan making because of some funny stuff and a surprising comment of Taiki. The boy told Kouki and Yoshiko that he is not sure about being a ninja and that he wishes to do something where he would not hurt anybody. Before the two could say anything about it Yoshio appeared and began to test their skills in order to see how good these kids were in action. Taiki could hardly do a thing as he did not want to hurt anybody not even his master, plus he was afraid of a real fight, thinking he was still not cut out to be ninja. In the end he just gave up without even trying, despite Yoshio's demand to do something at least. Then Taiki's teammates protected the youngest one from their master's harsh yet true judgment. After passing the Yoshio's test thanks to Kouki and Yoshiko, who the master renamed Yo because of the similarities to his own name, the three decided to eat something to celebrate their achievement. Taiki, still being sad about his weak behavior, did not really want to but was kind of forced into that dinner with his friends. Ironically was this Team 14 first time meeting with Naruto who was also celebrating that he somehow pass Kakashi's test. After seeing him Team 14 wanted to leave but Teuchi called for his daughter. She asked the three what kind of Ramen they wish to eat while escorting them back to the shop. Feeling unwell because of Naruto's presence Yoshiko tried to leave without any chance of success, so that she and Kouki ordered some Ramen while Taiki simply said “yes” to the first Ramen Ayame named. As soon as the tasty Ramen reached Taiki's tongue the shy boy smiled for the first in front of his former classmates. Naruto was happy to see that and started to talk to the team, who, over the course of the conversation, started to wonder why people talked so bad about this blonde guy. First “big” mission in the cold north A few weeks and missions later Team 14 – aside from Taiki – wanted some other kind of missions. After some meddling of Taiki's mother, who had started a loud argument, the team was assigned to a C-Rang Mission. They should deliver a box of medicine to some rich woman and her ill child. Blizzards and their strong and cold winds would not let the maid, who made the offer, return to her master's estate, so that she contacted the village of Konoha. The mission started on the next day in the morning with introduction of a friend of Yoshio - Kei Mori. A young Chunin who was good at finding ways through mountains and places with bad orientation and such. After some resting in an inn near the snowy mountains Yoshio told his students what he heard from some guests. The maid did not tell them everything – not only the child was ill but a whole little village which they had to cross in order to arrive at their location. Taiki began to worry, he feared to catch the villagers' illness and asked for another way around but the rough area but weather made it impossible if they wished to make it in time. A few days later they arrived at the village. Not expecting whereby they were confronted: Some houses were burning, crying children and some ill people who fled form their dwellings. Yoshio told his students to wait while he and Kei were try to get some more information. His students could not believe what Yoshio just said. It was not said directly but it still was clear: He commanded them to stay put and ignore the suffering people. It was not just not a part of their mission but also and most likely something their client's master did. A short argument later, Yoshio and Kei left and so did Yoshiko and Kouki, who heard the voice of a child within a burning building. Taiki called at them but only Kouki waited for a short moment to explain himself then leaving for good, too. Feeling unable to help Taiki stayed where he was, hoping that his friends would somehow manage it and if they did – before Yoshio and Kei returned. The longer he waited the more nervous Taiki became. The burning houses started to collapse and the boy started to panic, telling himself not to cry, just to wait as he was ordered by his master. It felt like an eternity for Taiki, but finally Kouki, shouldering a unconscious Yoshiko, came back. Taiki was interested in what happened in there but also was afraid to question them, seeing that they came back without another person. Only a bit later Kei and Yoshio returned, realizing what two of these three did. Yoshio was surprisingly angry and told Kouki that he and Yoshiko would get punished later on for ignoring his commands as he explained already why they should not do anything there. At last they got to the estate where gave the box of medicine to her rightful owner: Ran Ojima. Thankful as she was, she offered the team to stay for the night. Later on Taiki listened to the arguing of his teammates without saying a word. They could not accept that the village should die in order to protect just these few people from that spreading illness. During the night Taiki was awakened by one of his teammates. Kouki and Yoshiko discussed what to do about the villagers. They knew that their master and Kei would not help them and so planned to steal the medicine themselves, because there was more than one person would need. Taiki was shocked to hear that, trying to explain to them that everyone would know it was them. Ignoring the white haired boy and telling him to go to sleep again if he wanted to be save from any trouble, they vanished performing some Henge no Justu. Taiki was in panic once again. He didn't want to peach on after all he understand why they were doing it, so that he tried to find at least some sleep. Expecting to see the sun when he awoke Taiki was quite shocked to see the faces of Kei and Yoshio who looked angry and baffled at him. At first he wanted to protect his friends, but what came first? The village where he and his family and even friends lived or simply his friends? Yoshio made clear that the whole village would have to suffer under such stupid actions if he could not find a good lie for the Ojima lady. As soon as Taiki started to report what happened Yoshio sent Kei away to the village while thinking about a plausible lie. During that thinking session Taiki took all the courage he had left and asked the master what would happen to his friends. However, Yoshio had no time for something like that at the very moment, just telling the boy to follow him to Ran Ojima. There he heard the lie: Some thief from the village took the medicine and two of his students were trying to bring it back while Taiki stayed in order to report about that incident. Around noon Kei returned without finding them, however, reporting that he found something fishy inside the village, telling Yoshio and Taiki on the way to the village about it. Someone poisoned the water in that region. Realizing that Ran Ojima must have known about that, Yoshio tells Taiki and Kei to find Kouki and Yoshiko as fast as possible as they would have to drink something sooner or later. Searching the area around the village Kei espied a strange place near it, recognizing that someone used a weak Genjutsu to hide a hole within a snowy face of the rock. Stopping the Jutstu and seeing a faint trail of blood, Kei told Taiki to go and find Yoshio, whereas he would try to find out who lived there. Bringing Yoshio to the cave, Taiki told him, what they found, worrying about the safety of the others. As soon as the two arrived there, Yoshio ordered Taiki to stay there as he had a vague idea what kind of person would await them. Being a good boy, Taiki waited, asking himself, if he should have come with his friends that night or coming after his master right now. Afraid of getting punished Taiki pushed these sorrows as far away as he could. As the time passed Taiki heard some sound from the cave, hiding himself behind some snow and hoping it to be not an enemy. Within seconds he noticed that it was in fact his master and Kei, the latter piggybacking the unconscious Kouki. Yoshiko followed as the last one, bleeding and looking lost in confusion. Apparently Yoshiko told them what had happened to them, that was most likely why Yoshio ordered them to go back to the estate. Afraid of asking, Taiki just followed Kei back. Without knowing what exactly was going on, Team 14 returned home to Konoha, as soon as the next day began – still having an unconscious Kouki with them. The mission was later on stated to be “successful”. Clearing doubts/Chunin Exam It wasn't long after returning home, that Taiki heard what happened, while visiting the hospital together with Yoshiko, telling him also not to talk to anybody else about what happened during their mission. Neither of them knew how, but their master seemed to have found a solution, one not even Kei dared to talk about when asking him, as Yoshio seemed to have much more work lately. The two Genin looked often after their still unconscious friend, even meeting Kouki's father Koga there for the first time. After a few days had passed Kouki awoke, asking for his mother's whereabouts as she was not there. Angrily questioning his father, Koga stated one single thing about her absence: That she was the spy of another village. Not believing his father, Kouki left. His friends wanted to go after him, but Koga stopped them, begging them not to talk to anybody about that and leave Kouki alone for a while. A few weeks passed and normality returned more or less. Kei trained the team under the order of Yoshio as he was still working his ass off. The Chunin was reporting to them that Yoshio thought about the Chunin Exam, despite their failings at that one mission. Within seconds Taiki saw how everyone was positive about that, so that they were registered. One day before the first test started, Taiki came across his uncle Shiro. Shiro insulted the boy and tried to beat him, but Kouki appeared, helping his little friend, whereas being utterly confused seeing Shiro doing something like that. The only answer Shiro gave to that was that Taiki was a stigma to his older sister, then he left. Not understanding what exactly what he meant, Taiki was brought home, where Kouki told Taiki's mother about what happened. She seemed not to care about it, telling Kouki off and sending Taiki into his room. During the wait for the first test, Taiki and the others met some other ninja of their former class and spoke to them a bit. It was interrupted when Kabuto started to explain a few things about other ninjas to Naruto. Then the first exam began. Taiki had the luck with him for once, as he knew the answers to the test, hoping that his teammates somehow figured out how to cheat in order to win. After passing the first stage of the exam Taiki searched for Naruto as he was quite impressed about his action during the tenth question. Firstly not remembering Taiki, they spoke to each other later on. Starting the second phase in a high mood and hoping to continue Team 14 fight for their second scroll. However, in the end they were out of time, hunting down another team who's scroll they had stolen before but then ended up losing again. Invasion of Konoha Taiki showed what kind of fan he had become as he was seeing cheering for Naruto's victory to is master's irritation. As soon as the attack of the village began and Taiki awoke from his short sleep, he was told to wake up his comrades, too. They should try to help those who cannot fight for themselves. Losing Yoshiko, who was running towards her home, and Kouki, who was hunting after her, Taiki had to fight for himself. Nearly dieing while killing one of the Chunin Exam candidates himself, Taiki was attacked by a Jonin of Suna. Not being a match for such a man, he has his life's end before his very eyes, crying. But he was not stabbed. His mother appeared before him, saving her only son and even let herself being stabbed in order to so, telling him that she had talked to someone, who knew her the very best, so that she realized what she had done wrong to her son. Ai fought for son and killed the Jonin then losing her consciousness. In order to save her from bleeding to death, Taiki brought her to the hospital, where he stayed with her. Days passed, and Taiki, his mother, who held her son in her arms, and the rest of the shinobi came to a ceremony to respect the death of the Third Hokage and his sacrifice for the village. Searching for Tsunade Helping the village to be repaired and fixing the relationship with his mother, Taiki did not hear and see much of his friends, thinking only about a way to make is mother's healing process faster. Ai told him to connect the fifth Hokage, if he wishes to do anything about that, having the option that Taiki was less a warrior and more a supporter. As it was difficult for Taiki to make up his mind about that he started to ask his friends and master, thereby learning of their miseries during the invasion. As soon as Naruto returned with Tsunade, Kouki saw his (and Taiki's forced) chance come: Sasuke was hospitalized and soon Naruto would start some other mission, hoping for money he and Taiki tried to force their place in a mission with this team. As Taiki's mother was still hurt and could not work while Kouki worked for two as well. Mission with Team 7 (Mission details will follow) After the mission with Team 7, soon new missions with the old team began, at which the team realized that their master seemed rather angry about something, though yawing for answers to that, in the end they failed to get any. Sasuke Retrieval Team 14 returned from a mission when they heard about the loss of Sasuke Uchiha and some wounded ninjas, who came after him. Going home to see after his mother, Taiki was glad to see her well, then asking her about that strange mission. Upon catching on on the fact that Naruto was one of the wounded ninjas, Taiki wanted to visit him. However, as soon as he arrived at the hospital and found Naruto's room, he heard Jariya's voice, leaving altogether and taking all of his courage to encounter with the fifth Hokage in order to finally make a decision. Time between Part I and II Taiki was remembered as the boy who won his Chunin Exam battle with a woman's kimono on. The exact details are something he rather would not like to talk about. However, that was one of the reason why his look changed this much. Part II (Rest will be added later on) Trivia * Taiki's name means “big tree“ despite being short, while “tai” means “shining” and his surname's meaning is “skull” - both is a play on his clan's white hair color * He loves to draw pictures but has hardly the time to do so * His favorite food is everything that has melons in it * His least favorite food are tomatoes * Taiki does not really wish to fight anyone – but Kouki some day if he finds the courage to * Taiki calls his mother “Frau Mutter” which literally translates to “Miss Mother” due to the respect he has for her * He is left-handed * Dreams of peace and selling an art book * Despite trying, he is very nervous when it comes down to heal wounded women, as he was taught to be nice to them Quotes (To Kouki and Yoshiko) "I'm... I'm not even sure... if I want to be... a... ninja at all..." (About Kouki) "He is... like... an older brother... to me..." (To his friends, not understanding what they meant) "Is it... bad... that I like... big melons?" (To Yoshio) "But... but... what is if... they or you get... hurt... because of me? I don't want this to happen!" (About his mother) "I love her. She is strict... but thanks to her... I can fight." (To a Suna ninja) "No! No! Stop it! Stop hurting her! Please! Don't take my mother! Please!" (To Kei about his team) "I wish... I really wish that I could... fight like them... be like them." (To Shiro) "I will not run from you anymore! Kouki and Yoshiko taught me what true strength means!" (To Kouki) "Things... like that, they will... happen again and again... right? So how... how can you still smile?" Reference Aside from the self-drawn things there are several bases between them to which I'm thankful for the poses I could not draw myself: http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=ice+base+boy#/d3ei6n6 http://shinanaevangelian1.deviantart.com/art/Ninja-Academy-Students-Base-191700260 As well as to every person who helps me to correct my mistakes (sorry, English isn't my first language xD) Category:DRAFT